shooting star
by puppyears4me
Summary: ok after the final battle inuyasha and kagome go to her time after a fight with kikyou but who will inu choose? will the jewel be purified? and what is the mysterious gift? all reveirled inside! r&r please and thanx


Shooting Star

()

Disclaimer: the puppy isn't mine, and neither is the song I just want a goddamned plushee! jeeze all my hard work and no plushee what has this world come to!

A/N: hey hey I'm putting up another story that just popped up and I'll add to it as I can.it's not really a song fic but I was listening to this song when I wrote it and got a few ideas from it. I like listening to it while I read this story, cause I think it fits the mood of the story so the song is called Goodbye to You by Michele Branch if I am not mistaken. It probably won't be brilliant but it is necessary to get it outta my head. Sorry! I like it so far tho and I hope you do too R and R as always flames are welcome, sorry for waiting so long to update but um battered and bruised will be up here very very soon maybe even this weekend of maybe not but un I'm trying. I'm also working on another songfic because I keep hearing songs that make me go, that'd be a good story. If neone has ne suggestions email me please n I'll take them into account if I use them you will get props for da help! Enough of my crap and well on with the show, ur story, um whatever.

"…..………………………...Spoken……………………………………..."

'**…………………………………...**_Thought_**……………………………………..'**

**………………………………...Narration………………………………...**

**&****………………………….….**Song**…………………………………..&**

& Of al the things I believed in

I just wanted to get it over with

Tears form behind my eyes but I do not cry

Counting the days that pass me by

I've been searching deep down in my soul

Things that I'm hearing are starting to get old

Feels like I'm staring all over again

The last three years were just pretend

And I said goodbye to you

Goodbye to everything that I knew

You were the one I loved

The one thing that I tried to hold on to

I used to get lost in your eyes

And it seems that I can't live a day without you

Closing my eyes and you chase the thoughts away

To a place where I am blinded by the light

But it's not right and I say

Goodbye to you

Goodbye to everything that I knew oh yeah

You were the one I loved

The on thing that I tried to hold on two

It hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time

I want what's yours and I want what's mine

I want you but I'm not giving in this time

Good-bye to you

Goodbye to everything that I knew

You were the one I loved

The one thing that I tried to hold on to

And when the stars fall I'll lie awake

You're my shooting star &

'I was always one of those girls who believed in happily ever after. Now I am not so sure. I must stay positive though, even more so now that it's almost over. I cannot wait until all of this is over and I can think about things how I want to. The complete jewel hangs from a chain around my neck, whole and pure, thanks to everyone who suffered and all those injured in the battle. I can't believe something so small, and innocent looking could cause so much pain.'

**She looked around the hut built for the ceremony, seeing everyone was there. Lunch was ready. Kagome's appetite had been gone since that day that everything in her world went from fairy tale, to bloody mess in about an hour and a half. Miroku walked over and sat next to her, thinking of a way to approach the subject.**

"Kagome, please eat something, you must keep your strength for tomorrow! It will be a difficult day for all of us, but especially for you!"

"Arigotu for your concern Miroku, but I am not hungry. I think I'll take some time to go back to my time and stock up on everything I may have to leave behind. I think I might even spend the night there; it could make me a little happier to spend time with my family and I won't have to worry about the jewel's safety as I sleep. I will see you all tomorrow. Have a good night Miroku, Sango, and especially you Shippou!"

"Be careful Kagome, my dear friend."

"Hai don't worry I won't take any risks and I'll be on the lookout at all times."

**She emerged from the hut and walked toward the place where she knew Inuyasha would be. Then she sensed another powerful miko in the area. **"Kikyou"** she whispered quietly and kept walking towards a place she knew she shouldn't go. When she walked upon them all she heard was,**

"…you cannot purify the jewel, you are part demon……. Let me wish you to be human"

'_I will not cry I will not cry I will be positive! I will not cry. Only one more day and it's all over three years I have been waiting for this day counting down until this was all over and now I'm here so I WILL stay positive.'_** She thought fighting back tears of disappointment and rage at hearing Kikyou demean the love of her life once more, while he stood back and took it. For all she knew he bought it too!**

Inuyasha P.O.V.

**He sat quietly; thinking over his choice and making sure it was the right one. He was still gonna wait to completely commit to her until he got a sign from kami that showed him he was right in picking her, in loving her more. **"Kikyou" **he murmured quietly, catching her scent on the shifting breeze; now restored to its true nature thanks to his brother's sword. He owed a lot to that sword. He owed Miroku, Sango, Kohaku and Kikyou's lives to the sword. He also knew he owed Kagome's new, um, attitude to the sword being as it brought Kikyou back to life, making Kagome feel threatened. She was no longer his happy go lucky, ever cheerful, companion, but for the last two weeks since the ending battle, she had become a non-eating, sad smiling shell of the girl he once knew.**

_'I know she would be sad if I picked Kikyou but she would be ok with it I know that now that she released me from my binding spell. I thought for sure she would cry when she did that but of course she didn't, she never cries anymore. She just pretends to be cheerful.'_** He thought miserably to himself.**

"Kikyou I know you're there come out."

"Ah Inuyasha as observant as always."

"keh"

"I do not know how she could trust you with the wish"** Kikyou said quietly **"But I do not! Just give the jewel to me, its rightful protector. You cannot purify the jewel, you are part demon."

"What are you saying Kikyou" **he said quietly while looking at her with shocked and amazed eyes.**

"Let me wish you to be human."

"Kikyou you know I would do anything for you…"

"INUYASHA, **Kagome said as Inuyasha snapped out of his starring thing, and noticed Kagome was there and yelling at him, **I'M TIRED OF ALL THE SHIT SHE KEEPS SPEWING OUT OF THAT FILTHY GAPING WHOLE OF A MOUTH! IT IS NOT TRUE, **she said while walking farther into the clearing until she was yelling at a very close proximity, yet the jewel remained pure because she was only telling the truth and defending her love. She thought**_ ' oh Kami Sama did I just say that to Kikyou? The time I have spent in the company of Inuyasha has defiantly affected my verbal skills oh well too late to turn back now I WILL SPEAK MY MIND!'_ I AM THE JEWELS PROTECTOR AND I GAVE THE JEWEL TO YOU INUYASHA, NOT YOU; **she said, briefly looking at Kikyou, he noticed a new edge to her scent, which meant only one thing, she was sad. Yes sad, while she was yelling her lungs out and trying to keep the jewel pure and hoping he would choose her, she was sad for Kikyou, and not for herself nor for him but just Kikyou.** '_Why is she sad for Kikyou why would she be sad for someone who hates her? I ain't ever gonna understand you!'_** He thought looking at her. **

"AND KIKYOU, TO ASNWER YOUR QUESTION, **she stopped yelling and said quietly**, I believe in Inuyasha because I know his youkai makes him brave and loyal to no ends, not evil and tainted as you think. I know he is pure at heart and will make a selfless wish .I know he will do the right thing because I trust him with all my heart,** her voice got even quieter**, and I love him with it all as well"

**Her voice rose to a steadier octave as she continued**, "How can you say you love him when you think his demon is evil? His demon is part of him not just something to be wished away! If you really loved him you would never expect him to change for you! You Never Loved Him Or Accepted The Real Inuyasha! KIKYOU YOURE A LIER!!!"

"I will not stand here and be insulted by some demon loving whore. You are highly unqualified to hold the Shikon and I will not be surprised if it is corrupted. The replacement is never as good as the original. Inuyasha choose wisely, and I shall be waiting for you love. Just like I did when I died for you." **With that she was gone. Just gone. Kagome walked up to Inuyasha with tears in her eyes that she was once again fighting back as she smiled tiredly and said, **"I am sorry for that Inuyasha I came to ask if you would mind me going home to get some supplies and to say goodbye just incase I can't come back."

'_No Kagome if you go now you might never come back!' _"No, you can't go back." **He stated indifferently. She peered up at him with the saddest look on her face of defeat and subdued fatigue. **

" I c-can't argue with y-you anymore" **she said trying to control her emotions** "and if y-you have a pr-problem with me going then y-yo-you should come with me. We can go get some Ramen and other supplies that we may need, but know I am staying the night to keep the jewel safe from those who wish to steal it. Please don't try to st-stop me!" **She gave him another hollow smile.**

'_Oh Gods Kagome look what I've done to you I'd give anything to see that soul warming smile she used to give me. I'll go with her cause then she'll have to come back, but she'd never forgive me if I don't let her go. Maybe she will be able to be happy again once she's away from here! Maybe she'll smile for real! Ok we can go'_** he smirked a little and said gruffly,** "Ramen? Feh, whatever I'll go and stay the night. Stupid human probably loose the jewel without me there to keep her safe!"** he mumbled aloud. __**

"Thank you Inuyasha ok lets go we've got tones to do."

_'Good she believed I didn't really care ok off to the future.'_

"Did he hear what I had said? It doesn't seem like it. Maybe that's a good thing I don't know that I want him to know that I love him just yet, not until he makes his choice."

**Through the well**

"Mama, I'm home," **Kagome yelled from the well house as she immerged with a slightly annoyed Inu-hanyou. **

"oi Kagome why does your time stink so god-damned much?"** he said holding his nose and trying to adjust to the noise and stench of the future. They walked into the house and again Kagome said,** "Mama? Hello? Are you home? Hmm guess not. Oh well I'll go get my money but do you think you could take us to the mall?" **she asked him looking back from the stairs. He looked up and said, **"sure as long as you can tell me where it is. In fact I'm probably faster than those caaarr things anyway."

"Yes you probably are,** she said stoking his ego and smiled,** but you'll need to put on this"

**She chucked a wad of cloth at him and his caught it . It was a pair of jeans, a tank top type shirt, boxers (****an/drool ****-,), sox and some addidas sneakers**'thank god mama bought this stuff just in case. Hmm I wonder how it will look??'

"You just go in the bathroom and put that stuff on. If you need any help just ask and I'll try my best. The shorter pants go under the longer ones as underwear. Other than that you should be able to figure it out. Just put the fire rat robes on my bed." **She said doing her best not to blush about the underwear thing. He grumbled but walked into the bathroom and shut the door. Kagome went into her room and got out her money. She put it in her purse and reached for a brush as she heard a voice in the bathroom say,** "Oi Kagome um can ehh … help me would ya?" **and a almost fully dressed inu-hanyou walked out of the bathroom. The only things wrong were, his arm was out of one of the holes in the shirt, his pants were unbuttoned and unzipped and he had on no shoes. She walked up to him and said, **"ok first take off this," **she pulled his other arm out of the shirt then put both arms straight up and pulled the shirt down over both his arms at the same time. (**You kno whut I mean?)** Then she blushed as she reached down and buttoned his pants and zippered the zipper.** "There, now that's better. You just have the shoes to go now my times clothes aren't that bad ne?"

"Keh I guess they aren't that bad. At least I'm not to hot."

"Sit down and I'll tie up your shoes." **He belly flopped on to the floor with some muttered cusses and as soon as the spell wore off, he sat down and she put on and tied his shoes**.

"Gomen nasai Inuyasha I didn't mean…" **he held up a hand cutting her off and said, **"Keh wench I know you didn't mean to let's just get this over with. Come on which way is the mall thing?"** they climbed out the window with Kagome on Inuyasha's back and she pointed in a direction. Off they went. They headed to the mall so Kagome could buy gifts for all her friends. She bought sango some bathing supplies and wax for hirukatsu (**the boomerang thing sp?)** She got Miroku some new gold earrings and a book of modern monk practices and spells. She got Inuyasha to go to the ramen stand at the mall so she could get his gift. She told him she'd be back asap and to just wait there.**

"Oh crap I cannot find anything here he would like. I can't just give him ramen he already expects that. I have to get him the perfect gift."** She thought aloud and headed down to the older end of the mall. She wandered around until she found a shop full of old relics and other "mystical stuff"**

"Hmm maybe I can find something in here"** she said.**

"Dearie, is there anything I can help you with child?"** said the croaking old voice of the ancient shopkeeper lady. **

"Yea you can help me, 'maybe she has an idea of what to get Inuyasha', and you see I am looking for a special gift for a special person, who doesn't really know I'm giving him anything. He can't keep anything too large because he travels with everything he owns on him it's gotta be small, easily carried, and perfect!"

"I think I know of the exact thing. It has been passed down in my family for generations to be given to the person whom it finally accepts. I believe child that person may be you."

'I wonder what it is'** she thought as the lady headed into the back of the store, **'and how much will it cost??'** the lady came back with a small wooden box carved with beautiful designs and inlayed with a shinny substance Kagome couldn't identify. The old woman looked at Kagome and said,** "This was said to have belonged to the lord of the western lands, five hundred and seventy years ago, Inutashio the great dog demon who loved a human, or so the story goes."

'No it couldn't be but if it is this is the perfect gift. Inuyasha would know the truth, oh what the heck I might as well see it'

"Please open the box child, only those chosen may open it, therefore it hasn't been opened in over 5 centuries."

"ok here I go…"** she touched the box and it glowed for a fraction of a second and then…**

**THE END FOR NOW,**

**HEHEHE **no not really that would be so mean

**… The lock on the front clicked loudly and disappeared. She gasped and the old shopkeeper stood amazed looking at the girl, who had managed to do what five generations of her family couldn't manage. The mysterious box was opened. Kagome carefully lifted the lid and opened up the box and inside was the most beautiful silks she had ever seen. She moved to touch them and felt something solid inside, which they were wrapped around. She sat the box on the counter and carefully moved two layers of the ancient, beautiful silk away and beyond them was a small silk pillow with a beautiful box made of a shiny silvery metal,the same as on the front, Kagome had never seen before. The pillow was pure white and decorated with crystals and embroidered white sakura petals. Kagome opened the little box and inside were two very beautiful silver rings one was etched with a wondrous pattern of leaves and flowers with a crest on the front, and the other was delicately adorned with three beautiful diamonds and had a smaller version of the detail of the first one. The diamonds had no flaws she could see and the entire package must be worth a fortune. Then it hit her and she almost fainted as tears streamed down her face.**

'These are Inuyasha's parent's wedding rings. Oh god, I've got to find some way to get these to him. They belong with him. I remember how sad he was when he told me how he never had anything to remember them by. I don't care how much they cost I just have to get them for him.'

**She looked up and found the shopkeeper had left and there was a piece of paper on the pillow with the box of rings. It read:**

Child I believe you have found your perfect gift.

Please take it as a token of my appreciation

For finally relieving my family of the duty

Of keeping it safe from harm. I know you will do

With it what should be done, what the first

Owner would have wanted done. It is

Worthless to me for I cannot open it so

Now it is yours. Take care child.

**She was amazed so she read it again to make sure she had gotten the point right. She whispered,** "thank you so much" **closed the little box, repacked it, and closed the bigger box. It glowed again and she blinked as the lock reappeared from out of nowhere. She ran out of the shop and put the box in her bag. She ran all the way to the noodle stand and Inuyasha was there waiting for her. She almost cried when she saw him but she held back and smiled**

"Hey wench where have you been? I've been waiting forever?"

"Um I was just stuck in line. Ok lets get going we still have to go to the grocery store and then; we have to get ready for bed. Lets get going"

**He took all the bags as they left the mall and when he did he caught a whiff of something old, but he shook it off. Kagome climbed on his back and they went to the grocery store where they got a ton of ramen and then lots of candy as Shippo's present. They got Kirrara a few cat toys, catnip, and some kitty treats. Kagome bought girt bags for all the presents, except Inuyasha's and then they paid and left. **

**AT THE SHRINE**

It was about 3:00 by the time Inuyasha and Kagome got back from all the places they went, buying gifts for everyone was difficult with Inuyasha there but she managed to hide all her presents and wrap them when she got back to the house. Then Kagome got a bath and put on her new pajamas she bought with a bunny on them that says cute but psycho things even out. They were spaghetti strap and silky bottoms. Inuyasha had donned more clothes of the modern era, aka sweatpants and a wife beater at Kagome's insistence that his robes be washed for the ceremony. When he stepped out of Kagome's bathroom she freaked and her scent spiked again that day but this time the scent was spicy. 

_'Hmm I wonder why her scent keeps changing. Speaking of that why did she smell so sad right before we left the mal?'_

"Oi wench are you trying to catch flies? Shut your mouth and stop gawking at me."

'_Oh kami Sama he is sooo hott! His abs are perfect ok he needs lots and lots of tight shirts and pants that ride low on his hips yup I've died and gone to heaven lalala I'm in heaven yay hurrah! Oops I zoned out'_

"Huh oh sorry Inuyasha you just look so, erm, uh, different in modern clothes. You would fit in well here. In fact you would probably be very well liked." '_Mostly by the female population though hehe bad Kagome bad! Behave yourself. Ok I've officially gone mad yup insane, loopy, and I couldn't be happier at the reason why'_

_'I wonder why she went so quiet all the sudden, what are you thinking about Kagome? Hmm I wonder if she really meant what she said earlier, about loving me? I don't think she wanted me to hear that, just Kikyou. Oh well enough quiet already!'_

"Oi wench are you brain dead or something?"

"Huh, oh know I was just thinking about um something. So anyway um yea I hope mama gets home before we have to leave. I'd hate it if I never got to say good bye to her."

"Well you can always write her a note if she never shows up."

"Ya I could but it's so much better in person, oh well thought I don't think the well will seal me there anyway."

"So Kagome, I've been wondering, um can we have … ramen now???"

"Yes Inuyasha we can I'll go make some, you stay here and don't touch anything."** She went down stairs and made them ramen and then she brought it back upstairs so they could eat it in her room. When she opened the door she saw Inuyasha on her bed holding one of her dolls from when she was little.**

"What are you doing Inuyasha?"** she asked quietly, while setting the ramen on her desk.**

**He looked up slowly and said, **"Why do you have fake children in your room?" **he looked confused and was holding the doll like it was a real baby.**

"We, I mean children from my time play with dolls, um, they pretend to be all grown up and take care of the dolls like they're real."** He looked at her in amazement and put the doll carefully back down on her bed as she sat down next to him.**

"You didn't get to play a lot as a kid did you?"

**She asked him and he looked down as if trying not ton remember.**

"No I didn't. Humans were afraid, even the little ones, and demons just ignored me so I never really got to play with anyone. Especially after okaa-san died. Then I just barely lived." **He got really quiet and kept his head down. His ears went down too and she could tell he was missing his mom. She stood up and rummaged through her bag. She turned around with her hands behind her back and said. **"I was gonna give this to you tomorrow with everyone else's gifts but I want you to have it now. I think you could use it now as a reminder that those who we think are gone are always with us." **She pulled the box out from behind her back and handed it to him. He looked at her confused, and then at the old box and it's shiny inlays and it's lock. He took it from her and it glowed again. He almost dropped it as he heard a voice in his head the voice said:**

Son I am happy to know

The box has finally found

Its way to you I am sorry

I wasn't able to be there

To watch you grow. This

Is all that is left of me in

This world take care my son

And know I am always with

You.

**His eyes watered as he looked at the unlocked box and the voice faded. Kagome was next to him and watched as he slowly removed the lid to the box. He recognized the silks to be ones his mother had loved and moved them aside to find the smaller box. He stared in wonder as his tears slowly fell from his eyes. Kagome lightly touched his shoulder in encouragement as she too cried silently for a boy lost in the world without anyone to love him. Inuyasha opened the box and his tears stopped abruptly at the sight. His parents' wedding rings stared back at him. His sword had made the diamonds from his mothers, or so he was told, and they were flawless. He remembered his mother telling him about them, but he also remembered her saying she had to leave them when she fled the castle and he thought they had been lost in the battle with the neko youkai after he was banished. He touched them softly and then closed up both boxes. He roughly wiped the tears from his eyes and pushed back the emotions running through his heart. **

"Thank you Kagome."** He said as he stood and looked at her.**

"No thanks needed they are rightfully yours, and I was just returning them to the right person."

"Ya well you don't have to go get all mushy." **He said carefully placing the box in a corner next to his precious tesusaiga. She knew he truly loved his gift and it made her happy so she smiled and handed him his ramen, which he ate silently. Then they sat on her bed and watched tv until they fell asleep together. Sometime during the night she had managed to lay her head on his nice toned chest and he wrapped an arm around he shoulders in sleep.**

**He was the first to awaken in the mourning and thought.**

_'She's so kawaii when she's asleep. I always feel so calm around her. I know I promised Kikyou I would go to hell with her but every time kagome does something like she did last night, or smiles at me with that smile of hers I have doubts about going to hell. But I could be wrong. I did promise and my mother told me to always keep my word. I must choose but was the choice I had made before the right one? Can I leave the other all alone, were those rings my sign, telling me to choose the one I have committed my heart and soul too. I think my sign was those rings and I know my choice is right. I hope the other can forgive me.'_

"In- inu….Inuyasha..i-I lo(yawn) yo(sniff)" **Kagome said while waking up and stretching. She rolled over onto Inuyasha and he blushed as she snuggled to his chest and her knee accidentally brushed his "place". He shook her shoulders lightly and whispered to her to wake up. She slowly roused from sleep and screeched at the position she was in.**

"iie Hentai let me go!!"

"hey you rolled onto me and started to snuggle me."

"I did what?"

"you heard me!"

"oh kami ok well um let's just get up and get ready to go."

**Ok well that's all for now madd luv review if u want more **

**Ja **

**puppyears**


End file.
